


Midnight Sweetness

by mexmaistrash



Series: Blood and Cocoa [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Bittersweet, F/F, Fluff, Midnight, One-Shot, otp, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mexmaistrash/pseuds/mexmaistrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the "your OTP waking up at the same time for a midnight snack and Person B scares Person A on accident" but then it turned into this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Sweetness

Quite.

Not a thing disturbed the house in the dead of the night.

Little Laura Hollis slept in her bed, in her dad's house, her home. After all the paranormal things she had dealt with, this was nice. Not the most phenomenal thing in the world, but it was the world to her. She could take refuge in mundane things like this. Hugging her dad, making cocoa, waving to the neighbor next door. It was cozy and it was home.

And yet.

_grrruumble_

Her favourite thing were midnight snacks.

The sweet sort.

Laura got out of bed in the slowest way possible she could to preserve some heat. She loved sweets of all sorts at all hours. But the bed was comfortable enough to stay there and think of sweets later. Still, her dad had done some amazing cookies and she was not missing on those right now.

She yawned and stretched and made her way downstairs. All the way to the kitchen, she knew she had forgotten something. Though she could not, for the life of her, remember what it was. It was midnight and she was craving cookies, she had no time to remember things.

As she got to the kitchen's door, she heard a distant growling noise. A noise that, whoa, sounded so scary that it got her wide awake in an instant. She reached for anything she could use to fight back. And muttered under her breath when she found nothing. Perfect.

She was to her own wits right now. Well, not exactly, she could call out to her dad and he would come down with a bat or a hammer. Still, that would mean whoever was at the kitchen could catch her or match her Krav Maga. She could not risk that, either.

Just then, she felt someone pull her into the small room that was the kitchen. A hand covered her mouth before she could scream. Her heart was beating fast and her breathing was out of control. But she felt it stop altogether when a pair of known lips traced kisses along her neck. Were it not for her knowledge of those lips, she would have screamed. Instead, she spun around and slapped the arm of her night-walking, punk-rock roommate.

The only thing that Laura was able to see in the dark were two yellow glowing eyes. And a toothy grin that was only reserved for her and her alone. Laura could almost brush off the scare of her life. Clue word: almost.

"What happened, cupcake? Now, I know that curiosity killed the cat, I've never heard of the cat killing--"

"Keep your witticism out of this conversation, would you? You scared the living out of me, Carm!" Laura hissed. "I was about to call my dad. And he would definitely not like to find a giant black panther in the middle of his kitchen!"

She felt a finger press against her lips and was grateful for the lack of light. Though, that might not have been necessary. Her face was burning hot under that touch. That might also have been the reason why she heard a small giggle coming from Carm. She couldn't help but huff, although it had been cute coming from her.

"If you keep being this loud with all this passive-aggressive hissing and yelling...I am sure he will come down to find out who is in his kitchen stealing all his cookies." Carmilla turned away and made her way to the tray full of cookies Laura's dad had made. Thank God she didn't eat them, she'd be so dead.

Laura bit her lips and followed suit. Bumping next to the vampire girl, she looked at her as she examined a cookie. After inspecting it enough, Carmilla put the whole thing in her mouth. The tiny blonde couldn't help but giggle as the brunette's cheeks resembled a chipmunk's.

Half the batch of cookies disappeared before they decided to go back to bed.

"I have to give it to your dad, those are great baking skills for a man his size." Carmilla whispered as they entered Laura's room. Laura flashed her a smile as she hoped unto her bed.

"He's a nice man, don't be intimidated by his lumberjack look. Think of him as a beaten up teddy bear who's still the best night companion." Laura giggled at Carmilla's pointed look. "C'mon, that's a gracious way of being described. What would the 18th century describe him as?"

Carmilla pondered for a second."A vast, stoic gentleman whose appearance does not affect his epicure. In addition to having a laudable daughter. " She smirked as Laura processed her words one by one. _No wonder people swooned over vampires, that was hot. I think._

Laura gulped and looked down. "That's a way of saying it. I don't think I'm as 'laudable' as you might say I am." She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her chin there. "I kind of screwed up on some things. But we did it, didn't we?" When she looked up, Carmilla was just next to her bed. In a swift motion, she curled up next to Laura and shook her head.

"You're so...human."

This caught Laura by surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Humanity think that to be great and remembered one must sacrifice all of their being to a cause. That to reach a self-satisfaction a great climax must come from actions delivered to said cause. Laura, you saved the entire student body of the university from being eaten. Was that not enough for you?" Carmilla stroked Laura's hand. Her dark eyes dug deep into her.

"So much for a philosophy major, aren't you?" She joked.

"It keeps me at peace, I guess. I also relish in confusing ignorant people who have nothing clever to say to me."

"Am I one of them, then?"

"No, never." Carmilla wouldn't stop looking at her. "So?"

"So what?"

"You don't think you're laudable enough?"

Laura couldn't keep her beating heart at bay. "In 18th century terms, I wouldn't be laudable after what I want you to do."

"I don't agree with that, Hollis."

"Then shut up and prove it".

**Author's Note:**

> Might come back to this. A bit of a drabble to get back to writing them properly.


End file.
